


She

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Awkward, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Sabrina drags Elena into her distraction attempt during their last mission and now Elena can't get it out of her head.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title from the song by Dodie Clark because it was all I was thinking about when writing this for some reason.

"I'm not mad", said Bosley, trying her best to stay calm. "I don't get mad" Jane and Sabina sat on opposite sides Bosley, who sat directly across from Elena, who kept nervously changing the way she was sitting. Bosley put her hands together and took a deep inhale. "So let me just say this as calmly as possible" She leaned as close to Elena as she possibly could. "What the fuck happened there", she asked in an exasperated whisper.

Elena could only sit there and stammer. What was she supposed to say? Jane had to speak up after a full minute of Elena making weird noises and figuring out what to say. "Listen to her, Bos. She's clearly still reeling from what happened".

"What DID happen", Bosley asked again. "All I know is that some guards came in, Sabina took them out, and Elena just sat there for the rest of the mission"

"Well, that's exactly what happened", said Sabina, "the guards had guns drawn on her before I arrived"

"And she's still in shock", said Jane. "Isn't that right, Elena"

Once again, Elena spent a few more seconds with her foot in her mouth before Jane gave her a look telling her to go along with it. "Yeah", she said. "I almost got shot, Bos"

Bosley sighed. "I'm sorry for getting mad"

"So you were mad", joked Sabina. Bosley tried to seem annoyed but she couldn't help but give out a small laugh.

"I'm scheduling you for a psych eval", said Bosley. "Just remember angels have to deal with this all the time" She placed her hand on Elena's shoulder "Don't let 'em get to you, okay?" Elena nodded and Bosley got up and left the room.

Elena turned to the other two. "So I have to take a psych evaluation now?"

"If you're really okay, then it's a guaranteed pass", Jane reassured. "Don't put yourself down, Laney". A hint of a smile formed on Elena's face. She hated when people called her 'Laney" but she didn't mind it so much when the angels did it. "You're great at your job. You just had a moment of fear." She got up from her seat so she could sit beside Elena. "It happens to the best of us. Right, Sabina?"

They looked at Sabina, who wasn't looking at either of them. She was rubbing her neck and looking at her feet. Jane made a fake throat-clearing noise to bring her back down to Earth. Sabina looked up and couldn't say any thing except for one long "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". After about thirty seconds of that, she finally spoke. "What Jane said, yeah"

Elena and Jane sat there, waiting for something more. Jane raised her eyebrows. "Anything you would like to add?"

Sabina stood up. "I actually have a thing. Like. There's a thing I left back in my room. Then I have to go to. A thing." She pointed at Elena. "But you're great. And you're great at your job. And you're gonna do great at this psych eval. And... yeah." She hastily walked out of the room, leaving Jane and Elena dumbfounded.

"I should probably go too" Elena got up to leave until Jane grabbed her by the hand and she sat back down.

"What really happened, Elena?"

She hesitated for a second. "Promise you won't tell Bosley?" Jane nodded and Elena let out a long sigh. "Okay, here's what really happened"

-

Their mission was in a large mansion owned by an arms dealer. They had one objective. Find him. Take him out. And take down his operation, which was Elena's job. However, something had gone wrong.

"Guys, I have a situation", came Elena's voice in their earpieces.

Sabina was in the middle of the ballroom and was watching Jade approach the target. "What's going on? We're about to make the drop".

"I overheard the guards. They're coming to the guest bedroom. They said there's someone there."

"Who is it?"

"Me! I am the person hiding in the guest bedroom, remember?!?"

"I'll be right there" Sabina threw her heels off and ran to the guest bedroom. She kicked the door wide open and raised her fists, ready to strike. However, she only saw Elena throwing pillows over her laptop to try and conceal it. "Where are the guards?"

"They're not here yet. You were closer to the room"

"He didn't spread out his guards", asked Sabina, in disbelief. "Jesus Christ, this guy sucks at being evil"

"What are we gonna do? We can't leave or else they'll see us and know something is up"

"We need a distraction" Sabina began to pace across the room, trying to come up with an idea

"Do you have anything? They're almost here" Sabina stopped pacing and looked Elena straight in the eye. "What is it?"

There wasn't much time. Sabina had no choice but to go with the first thing that came to mind. And before Elena knew what was happening, Sabina grabbed her face, pulled her in, and started kissing her. Once Elena realized what was going on, she simply closed her eyes and began kissing her back. This was something she'd wanted for a long time and, even if it wasn't going down at all like she thought it would, she was glad it was finally happening. And it wasn't her that had initiated or even came up with the idea. It was Sabina. Sabina must have also wanted this. As soon as this thought had entered her head, Elena wrapped her arms around Sabina to remain as close as possible. In that moment, they both forgot all that was going on around them and focused on each other. Which is why it was such a surprise when a gruff voice shouted "What are you doing in here"

Sabina let go of Elena, who sat down on the bed. Her eyes and mouth were wide open and all she was thinking about was what had just happened. Sabina turned to the guards and started yelling in a phony stuck-up sounding voice. "Me and my wife just would like to be left alone, if you don't mind!" 

"Please return to the ballroom", said one guard. 

"You're being very rude"

The guard grabbed Sabina by the hand. "Ma'am, please-" And before he could finish, she punched him in the throat. Before long, she was in an all-out brawl with all of the guards. Meanwhile, Elena was still sitting there. She was completely zoned out. She was so focused on her moment with Sabina that she had no idea what was happening around her. She just sat there in that moment and thought about how it all felt. It was everything she ever wanted and now that it was over was it actually... over? What happens from here?

"Elena!"

Elena snapped back to reality. She looked around her and saw all the guards on the floor. They were all unconscious, thanks to Sabina. She looked up and saw Sabina was still there and Jane was standing in the doorway. 

"We're done", said Jane. "Mission was a success. And Bos wants to talk to you when we get back to the facility"

Elena was taken aback. "Is she mad"

"She does this thing where she says she's not mad but she's basically a time bomb in the last ten seconds of the countdown. So let's go before the timer runs out"

As the three left the room, there was a awkward silence between Elena and Sabina. There was so much that Elena wanted to say but she couldn't muster any of it. She hoped Sabina would say something but there was still only silence. The most that happened Elena tried to put her hand on Sabina's shoulder but she hesitated so much that Sabina mistook it for an awkward high-five.

-

"So no one pulled a gun on you?"

"Not that I know of"

"So you blacked out during a mission because you kissed a girl"

Elena just realized how ridiculous this all sounded. "...no?"

Jane doesn't usually laugh but she was losing it after finding this out. "You guys are adorable"

"Shut up", Elena said, trying not to smile. She also thought it was a bit funny. But she was also still pretty glad that she actually kissed Sabina and then she remember how they interacted AFTER the moment. "She doesn't want to talk to me" Jane stopped laughing. "What is awkward for her? Am I just misinterpreting the entire thing? Was it just a distraction? What if she-"

Jane placed her hand on Elena's. "It's okay. Just breathe." Elena took a deep breath and gave Jane a look that said 'what now' Jane gripped Elena's hand and said "Just know that you don't actually know what she thinks.

"So I actually have to talk to her about all this?" Jane nodded. "Well, shit."

-

Sabina heard a knock on the door and before she could tell whoever was to come in, Elena entered the room. "Hey, I was wondering if-""

"Ok, don't... Don't knock and open the door at the same time", said a frustrated Sabina. "That defeats the whole purpose"

Elena hadn't even gotten to the matter at hand and she was already terrified of Sabina. "Right, sorry" She started playing with her hair. "I was wondering if we could tal-"

"I'm sorry", Sabina said, awkwardly. "That was rude. I know why you're here"

Elena grew more and more nervous "Actually, yeah I was wondering if we could talk about what happened"

Sabina started getting nervous, as well. "Look, that was-"

"Do you wanna go out with me", Elena said abruptly and quickly. She threw her hand over her mouth after realizing what she said. Sabina stood there, eyes open wide.

"What... what did you just say?"

Elena put her hands at her sides. She said it. It's out there now. There was no going back. It was time to say it. "I think you're really funny. And you're so charming. And I love spending time with you. And I just..." Elena had a huge smile across her face. "I want to be around you all the time And that moment during the mission. I was just wondering if that meant that you also liked me" She stood still. All she could do now was wait.

Sabina put her hands to her head and sighed. "That was a lot" Elena's smile immediately fell. That wasn't what she expected to hear. "I don't... ya know... 'like' anyone. This isn't high school"

Elena let out a false laugh. "Yeah, that was dumb. I don't know why I said that" She started awkwardly gesturing that she was about to leave the room. "So I'm gonna go"

Before she could leave, Sabina stopped her. "I'm sorry. Please don't go." She began to walk closer to Elena. "I think you're absolutely beautiful" Elena's smile grew back. "And I think you're really smart. And I love how adorable you get whenever you're flustered or awkward. And I've been flirting with you for so long"

"You have?", Elena was almost jumping for joy. "I was too! Except I just thought you were being nice"

"I thought you were just being nice", said Sabina, who began laughing nervously. However, that quickly ended "When we needed to distract the guards, all I could think about was keeping you safe. Then that led to me think about how much I actually wanted to be with you and then one thing led to another"

Elena was getting increasingly eager. "So that's a yes, then" To her surprise, Sabina shook her head and Elena felt her stomach drop. "Why not?"

"I'm weird", Sabina shrugged. "I guess there's no other way to put it. I don't have a filter. I just kinda... think out loud all the time"

Elena took Sabina by the hand. "I love that about you"

"You might love that now but you'll get tired of it fast", said Sabina, pulling her hand away. "I don't want that"

"Sabina, please" The tone in Elena's voice was growing desperate. "This is all I've ever wanted"

"I want it too but I also don't want to annoy you"

Sabina scoffed. "You already annoy me. The three of us annoy each other. Is that not our thing?"

"I figured that was just me"

"Nothing you do could stop me from feeling like this", she pleaded. "I know we want the same thing. I can't keep working with you if I know that"

Sabina let out another sigh. "Laney, I-" But before she could finish, Elena gave her a quick peck on the lips. Sabina completely froze.

Elena held her arm. "Thank you for telling me" She felt defeated. "Are we still friends?"

"Yeah, of course", Sabina reassured her. She extended her arm. "Friends?" Elena nodded and shook Sabina's hand... only for Sabina to pull her in and kiss her. Once she let go, all she could say was "Yeah, I'll go out with you"

Elena was starstruck. "I thought you said-"

"I was wrong. I was so, so wrong. I want to spend every waking minute with you. I don't know what I was thinking. I-" Her eyes began to well. "I'm scared?"

"You're scared?"

"I know it's dumb because our job means we're likely to get caught and killed at any point-"

"It's not dumb. It's... natural. to be scared. I'm scared all the time. This is a dangerous job" She wrapped her arms around Sabina. "I'm less scared whenever I'm with you"

Tears were running down both their faces. "Do you really think I can be annoying", asked Sabina.

"All the time", she joked, though she began to cry as well. Sabina started laughing as well. The two leaned in for another kiss until they heard a sniffling noise. They looked behind Jane, standing in the doorway and crying.

"That was beautiful", she said wiping the tears from her face. "You guys are already my favorite couple"

"How long have you been here", asked Elena. They weren't upset at all. They were still laughing.

"I ran here when Sabina started yelling about opening doors" Jane had stopped crying, though her eyes were still red. "And then I watched everything after that. This has been one big emotional roller coaster"

"I'm glad you're happy but could you give us some privacy please", asked Elena, politely.

Sabina shrugged. "It's too late. Just hug us already"


End file.
